Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
Sujestas levada par tradui la capitol du de Alisia * desplasente: + nasty, horrid ** esce los no es plu forte ce "desplasente"? ** Probable. Como tu sujesta tradui los? "Vil" es tro forte. Simon **vidente a la parolas en la linguas romanica, me crede ce nos no debe tradui esta parolas, car el ave tan multe posables! susia, fea, mal, asustante, bruta, mugros, vil, desplasente...... **An tal, la sinifias basal de "nasty" e "horrid" pare es "repulsante", "odios" (o "odiable"), e "nosiva". La otras ce tu sita es spesies de estas. Simon **car los ave tal multe sinifias, posable tu sujeste orijinal es la plu bon: tota de los es spesies de "desplasente". **Los ave multe sinifias idiomal, ma los ave sola un cuantia peti de sinifias basal, como un disionario engles mostra. Simon **"Desgusta" es mal traduida en la disionario. La sinifia debe es "dislike", con un person per la sujeto. Simon ***me pensa ce la linguas romanica usa "desgusta" como en "la cucuraxa desgusta me". posable el debe es un radis separada de "gusta". ****Si, ma los dise ance "esta gusta me" (en sinifia, si no en ordina). En lfn nos ia reversa la sujeto e ojeto de "gusta". La solve la plu bon es trata "desgusta" como un radis separada. Simon ***si tu trova "desgusta" tro nonlojical, posable nos pote usa "repulsa" en se loca. ****Si, me fa ja acel! Simon Sujestas levada par tradui la capitol tre de Alisia * desrespeta = \v disrespect; \v disrespect, insolence * Nos ave ance "insolence" su "egosia", ma acel no es vera la sensa de "insolence". ** me disionario dise: showing a rude and arrogant lack of respect. pare a me ce "egos" es serta en la mesma teritorio. *** Me disionarios dise "rude and disrespectful". "Egos" es serta bon, ma el no pare es esata la mesma cosa. Posable ave un difere entre nos dialetos de engles! Simon ** me gusta "desrespeta" ance. * Esce nos nesesa un parola per "caucus"? (Me ia tradui "caucus race" par "corsa comitin".) **no un corsa de comites? **Me pensa ce Lewis Carroll ia intende parodia la labora de comites, ci vade multe en sirculas e ateni no resulta. La corsa se mesma es como un comite; la comite no corsa. Simon **a, si. donce posable "corsa de comite"? me no pensa ce el intende "the race like a committee", si? no duta esta espresa no tradui simple. **Se intende no es intera clar. La parola "caucus" ia apare prima en la SUA per indica un encontra de la gidores de un partito, per deside sur se politica, etc. En England, on ia adota el (ma el no es plu un parola comun) per indica un sistem de organiza par comites. "Caucus race" es aora un terma comun en la SUA, per la compete entre aspirantes per gida un partito, ma en Britan nos no conose el. Me no sabe si la terma "caucus race" ia es conoseda a Carroll. Me suposa ce el intende ce la ata de la corsa (core en sirculas) es como la condui de un comite. Ma me va cambia la tradui a "corsa comital". "Corsa de comite" sujesta ce la avias e bestas es un comite (en la mente de la Dodo), ma esta es clar no la intende. Simon * Mersia = Mercia * Nordumbria = Northumbria **car estas es un parte de england, on pote usa la spele engles. personal, me gusta tu "traspeles". **La problem con "Mercia" es ce el no es plu un parte de England. Cuando el ia esiste, se nom ia es "Mierce", ma nun reconose esta forma oji. "Mercia" es un forma latinida. Simon **me comprende. ma "mercia" ia es probable la nom ce la scrivores usada, an en la dias antica, no? ma usa "mersia" - me gusta el. :-) **Merci :-) Simon * Me pensa ce "los tota" e "los ambos" es no-nosiva. (On pote comprende los como aposas: on no nesesa comprende ce la pronom es alterada.) "Tota de los" e "ambos de los" es ance bon, ma los pare balbutada – los no flue tan bon. **me no es serta ce esta es un bon idea. lasa me pensa, per favore. **si tu no gusta "tota de los" e "ambos de los", tu pote usa simple "tota" e "ambos", no? ***"Tota aclama" es confusante, car el aspeta como un nom. Me no ave un problem grande con "tota de los" e "ambos de los". Ma me reseta simple la senti ce nos iniora un truco posable. "Tota" e "ambos" es ja alga spesial car los es predeterminates. A alga grado, los sta estra la parte sentral de un formula de nom: "la" indica clar un nom, ma en "tota la capitoles", "tota" sta an ante el. Simon **posable "tota la corsores" o simil? ***Tu parafrases es bon, ma los no es la mesma como "tota de los". Si tu prefere "tota de los" e no gusta "los tota", donce bon, me no cexa. Simon Condision * Me no gusta tradui "condition" par "depende". "A condition" es un situa ce debe esiste ante cuando un otra cosa pote aveni. La otra cosa depende de la situa presedente, ma acel situa no es la depende. La depende es la relata entre la du. Me sujesta "condision" per nomi la situa presedente. La relata entre la du ta es alora un depende condisional. **me prefere ce nos no crea un parola nova, spesial con la fini -sion (me odi esta fini!). posable "ipotesal"? per la du partes, on pote usa "presedente" e "seguente", no? jorj ***-sion e -siona es fea, si. Los no acorda bon con la simpli de -ation a -a. En fato, me ia intende sujesta cambia -sion(a) a -sia (tradisia, stasia, funsia, mensia). Ma me ia regarda la lista de tal parolas en la disionario, e los es plu multe ce me ia suposa! Simon **o on pote usa "constrinje" per la si-proposa e "dependente" per la suproposa. jorj ***Esta es un idea eselente. Simon Verbo con move, ma preposada sin move * Nos pote dise "a en", "a sur", "de su", etc cuando nos vole clari ce un preposada ave un sensa de move. Comun, la verbo se mesma sufisi. Esta es bon. Ma me es disturbada par la difisilia de clari ce un preposada no ave un sensa de move, como en "the children are running in the garden". Car "core" es un verbo de move, "la enfantes core en la jardin" sujesta natural ce los entra la jardin. * Me ia trova subita un solve simple: "la enfantes en la jardin core". Asi, "en la jardin" es ajetival, no averbal – el descrive la enfantes, no la core, e donce la sinifia movente de "core" no contamina el. Du otra esemplos: "la gato sur la table es saltante", "alga cosa su la leto ia move". * Nota ce an la verbo "move" se mesma no es sempre un verbo de move! (A la min, no en la sensa ce me intende asi.) El pote sinifia "vade de un loca a un otra", o "move se partes an cuando on resta a la mesma loca". * Nos pote dise ance "la enfantes core de loca a loca en la jardin". **vera, on pote move "en la jardin" a la comensa de la frase per redui la sensa to move. "en la jardin, la enfantes core." jorj **Esta es ance vera. Simon Sujestas * finansi = \v \n finance * stratejial = \a strategic * campo bancal = \n banking sector